This invention relates to apparatus for clamping together the flanged ends of vitreous tubes, and particularly to such means for use in applications involving low internal pressure.
There are many applications in which flanged ends of glass members must be clamped together wherein the pressure on the joint is minimal.
A number of types of clamping means are available to couple such flanged ends, but all suffer from one or more of the following: they are expensive; they put strain on the flanged ends; they are adaptable for use with only one diameter of tubing or vessel; they require a specific type of flange, or they require close dimensional tolerances on the flanged parts with which they are used.